


Lonely Boy

by BlueyBoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Explicit Language, F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sniper Main Character, Socially Awkward Main Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueyBoy/pseuds/BlueyBoy
Summary: Talon is looking for the assassin responsible for eliminating their agents, Overwatch is searching for a way to come in contact with said assassin, and a lonely boy with a mission to fulfill.





	1. Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely boy in Rio

Taking a deep, slow breath, he felt the humid breeze enter his mouth, and blowed it steadily out again. The man took a second to concentrate, the world around him seemingly slowing to a halt. He adjusted his scope and waited for the crosshair to stand perfectly still, right in the center of the man's head. His finger lightly touched the trigger. Suddenly, everything resumed, like a paused movie, speeding up again.

The recoil hit the right of his cheek and shoulder, the chamber exploding for a short instant before settling down. His eyes followed the empty canister falling to the ground, as a thin trail of smoke left the now closed chamber. The projectile zoomed through the air, dodging an array of traveling cars and the narrow walls of the Mexican houses. He watched the bullet travel in a slight curve towards its destination. After a three second flight, the bullet hit its mark.

The man falls down to the ground, the people around him readying their weapons. A medic crouches beside the corpse, but to no avail. The bullet struck straight through the temple; he was gone before he hit the ground. The perpetrator laid perfectly still, observing the situation for a moment. He wouldn't make his escape, not yet.

He was stationed nearly 700 meters from the target. There was plenty of time to clean the little apartment that he had ‘borrowed’ from a family away on their winter vacation. It would take some time to clean up, however, as he had been here for four days, planning and calculating the assassination down to every last detail. Food, water, clothes and gun, it all had to be gone in an hour. The apartment made for quite a nice home. it was a small rustic inspired place, wood and dark stone made up most of the floor, ceiling and furniture. The place itself was located a good way up the mountain side of Rio city, which made the shot possible in the first place.

Was he ever going to be able to settle down in a place like this himself? He only entertained the idea for a second before setting his mind straight again. It didn’t matter anyway, he would be dead long before his war was over.

He cleared the room, everything standing as it did when he arrived. Disassembling his weapon, he admired his M107 0.50 cal. sniper; a fine weapon, indeed. With the gun packed securely in a black guitar case, he swung the carrier over his shoulder. Swiftly, he threw on a cheap baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses, hiding his appearance somewhat. He took a moment to look at the room once more before finally fleeing the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

This is what Oliver did, not because he wanted to, but because he needed to.

 

**Head Cannons!:**

Oliver is 27 years old in this Fic! (Guess why ~_^)

The sniper model he uses is also known as a Barrette, (or LRSR if you're a british cunt)

Does thou even know how much bloody time it took to calculate the bullet time and drop distance. Answer is too flipping much. But at least the sniping is realistic. (Well only on a miniscule scale)

And a MASSIVE THANKS! To Danika and Benjamin, they made this little work come to life and they deserve a HUGE part of the credit given to this work, they will appear later in this little story in one way or another (make me kill oliver)   
  



	2. Soba in the winter of Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are a fugitive on the run, whats more perfect to eat than noodles?

He quickly paced down the street, avoiding as much contact as possible. But, he was in no hurry to disappear from the city. If anything, he was as good as invisible in the vast masses of Rio. Oliver was relatively safe. You never know though, and for all he cared his mission was done here. He would soon be able to leave the city.

He was already thinking about the next target. ‘Dimitri Romanov,’ a Talon commander currently stationed at the massive mech producer, Volskaya Industries. Talon had somehow set Romanov up as a potential buyer of their products. True or not, he still needed to put him down. He had come this far, and it would have to be a cold day in hell before he stopped.

As he made his way down the crowded street, he suddenly began to feel hungry. He hadn’t eaten the whole day. He had just been lying there since morning first arrived, just in case anything would happen. But of course it all went as planned, as it always did. ‘Old habits die hard’ he thought to himself, as a tiny smirk placed itself on his mouth for a moment, before disappearing again.

The lovely smell of street food, namely soba hit his nose, instantly he decided that it would properly be smart to get some food in his system. It wouldn't be good if he lacked the stamina to escape later on if needed. Alright that was maybe exaggerating it a bit. Nonetheless he was still hungry, and the soba did smell nice. The scent got stronger and stronger, until he could finally see the source of it. It was a little wooden noodle stand, not too uncommon even in Rio.

He made his way towards the little stand, he gently pushed the tiny curtain to the side revealing a rather large selection of noodles. Obviously he was getting the soba, but still, rather impressive for such a small place. The small stand was filled with the sound of old music, playing from a small radio placed on the counter, and the smell of cooked noodles and spices lingering in the air.

There were only three people in the stand at the moment, a little asian guy standing behind the wooden desk, turning the noodles in the boiling water every so often, a middle aged man sitting at the end of the bench, silently eating his meal, and what looked to be a girl, sitting in the middle of the bench, ordering something, in a language he didn't speak. He sat down besides her leaning onto the desk in front of him.

“Can I get one bowl of soba please?”

The old man looked at him as he gave him his order, ‘this might be easier than I thought.’ He would be proven wrong though.

“Soba ga ikaga desu ka?”

The small man looked at him while turning the noodles. He could speak quite a lot of languages. Japanese was not one of them.

“Excuse me, I, want, to order, ONE, bowl of SOBA”

he tried to emphasise what he was saying by pointing at the soba, and making exaggerated finger movements to describe what he was saying. Well trying to say at least. The old man looked at him again and repeated the words in the same fashion as the first time.

“Soba ga ikaga desu ka?”

He couldn't help but sigh at his accomplishment, or lack thereof. But suddenly as he was trying to explain himself a second time, a sound cut him short in the act of another wildly exaggerated hand movement. It was the sound of the girl besides him trying to hold back her laugh, and failing at that. She was desperately trying to keep the noodles from spewing out of her mouth, as she was covering it with her right hand, the left one too busy with banging down on the counter in front of her. She looked over at him a big bright smile planted on her face, still hopelessly trying to stop herself laughing.

“Haha~ I, i’m sorry, here, let me help you”

the girl turned her body towards the owner of the little stand, still smiling.

“Watashi wa soba no hitosara o te ni ireru koto ga dekimasu ka?”

The man suddenly started mixing some ingredients together. She then took the now full bowl of soba, and handed it over to him.

“Sorry for that, it’s just a rare sight to see tourists in this area.”

This was the first time he really got to take a look at her. Her skin was a deep shade of creamy brown. Most of her hair was slung to the right side of her head, and the rest of it was cut of in a zig-zag pattern, leaving her with a rather punk’ish style. She wore a multi-colored blouse, mainly with orange, green, blue and turquoise colors, seemingly splattered randomly over the blouse, making a rather funny pattern. She wore a bright purple scarf, with matching lipstick and nailpolish. And she still had that big grin on her face.

“No it’s fine, I guess I should just have asked for help instead of making a fool out of myself.”

He said that but in all honesty, he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed over himself.

“My name is… Benjamin.”

He said whilst pulling out his hand, fishing for a handshake. ‘Benjamin huh.’ Well he couldn't use his real name. Too risky. Then she gave him an even bigger smile and a firm handshake.

“Hi Benjamin, my name is Sombra”

 

**Head Cannons!:**

The japanese is google translate… sorry for that

Sombra looks fly as fu’. Here's the picture I modeled her after. (I do not own this picture, it is drawn by the very talented artist MonoriRogue on Deviant Art):

I’m beginning to like this.

And a noodle stand in Rio? I must be tired

At the time of writing this It’s 01.18 AM, I should sleep. (I didn’t)


	3. The more we talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's better at getting people to meet than noodles?

****The taste of soba noodles hit his mouth, the light soup and vegetables made for a perfect combination. Taking the time to eat here was one of the better decisions he had made since he came to Rio, and even if he was not the most social person, he still appreciated the company. And the conversation wasn’t going too bad, though it mostly considered of Sombra asking questions and him answering.

“Seriously!? I was in Paris last week!”

Well what was the chance for that to happen? Well he wasn’t lying, not entirely anyway. Oliver had been to Paris last week, just not not for the reasons he told her. He was actually hunting leads on the infamous talon assassin Widowmaker, but the trail went from cold to hot far too quickly, and he soon realised that the leads were planted by talon themselves. But Oliver just told her that he was a young artist traveling on a world tour to ‘find his inner artist’ and that his travels lead him to the city of love or something like that. Of course he couldn't tell her that he had been in a three hour long standoff with a squad of talon mercenaries. Not that bad really, he got out with only two light bullet wounds, a broken rib and a minor concussion. The mercenaries on the other hand, weren't quite as lucky.

“So how did you end up in the outskirts of Rio?”

Well how did he explain that? He wasn’t very good at lying, it was always Morrison that made up his alibis for him. He should have learnt how. It would be useful in a situation like this. Because quite frankly, he sucked at it.

“Well you know.. i...”

But Sombra quickly took a hand to her ear and pressed a button on something that looked like an earpiece, so before Oliver got to tell his terrible excuse, Sombra began talking to someone.

“Edgy i'm in the middle of lunch, so could you call later, these delicious noodles aren't gonna eat themselves.”

Edgy? Weird, Some kind of nickname he presumed. But then he heard a growly voice so loud he could almost hear the yelling through her earpiece.

“Jesus. Alright, alright! I’m coming now you big killjoy.”

She pressed the button, and quickly turned her attention towards him again.

“I’m sorry Benji! The boss wants me to join him in five.”

She Quickly got up from her chair and sweeped under the fabric, separating this little stand from the rest of the world. But before she left she quickly poked her head inside the stand again, that big smile plastered on again.

“It was nice talking to ya, see you again someday right?”

He would admit, it was nice to talk with someone again. He never met up with anyone after the omnic crisis, his old team were all dead by the hands of the talon organisation, so even if he decided to get in contact with someone again, he wouldn’t be able too.

He never knew his parent’s, if he had any siblings he wouldn't know, all of his friends and comrades were either dead, or vanished from the face of the earth without a trace. So now he was alone, and that was fine. It suited him. If he were to do something stupid, something dangerous, then it would be his mess, his burden to carry. He would be the one to lie in the cold snow and slowly die, not his friends, not his comrades. He didn’t need anyone, he was doing fine on his own. And if he was to do something horrible, even if it was the right thing to do, HE would do it. Not anyone else.

All these thoughts just came like a waterfall, a dark cloud blocking the sun for a moment before disappearing, and as quickly as they came, they vanished. and before the second was over he answered her with the little smile he could manage.

“I certainly hope so.” He answered her question as she ducked under the fabric again.

“See you soon Benji!” she yelled as she ran away down the street.

“Yeah, see you soon Sombra.”

He said these words to himself, even if he yelled, she would probably be too far away to hear him.

 

Oh they would soon meet again. But not the way he expected..

 

Hello ladies, gentlemen and all other types of sexes! It’s me Bluey, and i have great news. Last week we just hit 200 HITS!! So celebration is in order, i will begin to do something when we hit a certain milestone that i call “‘Ask Overwatch’ it’s basically a Q&A session instead of headcannons! But the twist is that you will get to ask some of the overwatch crew some deep or silly questions and they (I) will try to answer them. First up on the 100 milestone is JUNK RAT. So please ask as many questions as possible in the comment section of this chapter and they (I) will answer them sometime in next week's chapter, but for now have a good time reading! -Bluey

 

**Head cannons!:**

By the by Sombra is 30 years of age, and Oli is 27, so that's not too bad.

Who could this Edgy be...

Sombra likes noodles, easy to eat and they taste halla’ good.

Oliver doesn’t give horse ass what he eat, though he does appreciate good food.

This Chapter was proofreading by Benjamin, thanks to him we now have grammatically correct content again!


	4. 200+ Readers special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much too all of you for reading my work, it really makes me happy to see those numbers going up! So as promised, the first episode of 'Ask Junkrat'!

“Wait, where am i?”

Hey Junkrat, some people would like to ask you some questions.

“WAIT, wait. I didn’t do nothing! tis all lies, whatever they said!”

Oh i’m not here to interrogate you, some people just have a couple of questions for you about your life.

What was that about something you di-

“OH! So people wanna hear about the great Junkrat, is that right!” 

Well… yeah that’s pretty much it, but what abou-

“Alright, don’t know what ya blabbering on about mate, so, what does the people wanna know about the mighty Junkrat? ”

I.. sure, whatever.

So the first question is about how you met your friend and bodyguard Roadhog.

“Oh that’s easy one, me an’ my mate Roadie met a couple of summers back. I had just pulled of a awesomely big heist, so some dingoes and suits came after me and my arse, because i stole some kind of ’precious weapon schematics’ and sold them to the highest bidder, or something. So i was in need of some extra muscles ya know, so i found this little place somewhere it the outback. So as i was sitting down to get me some grub, i ended up in a little argument with a big dumbarse an’ ended up trying to explode me way out of it.”

How did you get into a fight with this man?

“Well…maybe i tried to steal the keys to his truck while he was taking a nap on the counter, or something like that.”

Yep that would do it.

“Yea, yea don’t sweat the small stuff, so then i met Rodie as he was sitting besides me in the bar, he became so pissed over all the noise we were making that he kinda just beat the livin’ hell out of the both of us, i of course saw his potential, and tried to hired him before i was knocked out by a fist to the face.”

So, did he take your offer?

“Nah, he stole all me money and the other bloke's truck and took of.”

Oh. So how did you end up hiring him?

“Persistency, and a lot of heist's.”

Well... i guess that was a fine enough answer.

The next one is about your… expertise in explosives, and why you’re so obsessed with them.

“OH MATE! How do i even start. Well it might be hard to understand such a fine proficiency for someone like yourself.”

Fuck you Jamie.

“Yea, yea. Been there, done that.”

Wait why?.. you know what, just answer the question.

“Sure thing mate. So you know how there are these small moments in life where you just feel whole and complete, like nothing else could make you back down, the whole world could just piss of, course you are the writer of your own story, an’ nothing can take you down or harm you. if just for a brief moment.”

Well… yeah… i actually have some of those moments.

“Yeah, addicting isn’t it? That’s how it feels like every time i make something go boom in the most beautiful of ways. The magnificent sight of raw, hot fuel filling the air with warmth and the crisp scent of burning alcohol and accomplishment.”

You almost make exploding piles of people sound beautiful.

“Ahhh, it’s the best there is i tell ya’!”

I could imagine.

Well there are still a good pile of questions left, but we don’t have time to answer them today unfortunately.

“So, we done?”

Well we still need to answer the other questions later, but yeah we are done for now.

“Coolz. So, wanna join me in some good ol’ demolition ‘testing’?”

You know what, sure, sounds like fun.

“Trust me, tis gonna be great. Now see ya guys till next time. Ta’ ta’!”

Oh yeah before i go, sorry for the lack of uploads on this fanfiction, had quite a lot going on, you know, life and all that. But i think it’s about time i start writing some things again. And thus I will be uploading the 4th episode of ‘Lonely Boy’ tomorrow! I hope to be seeing all of you guys, and girls later!


	5. Agents of Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Overwatch characters.

**Location: Watchpoint Gibraltar**

**Time: 17:23 UTC**

 

A small group of Overwatch agents were sitting in a white washed office room. Only a couple of posters and windows decorated the else plain walls. The room itself was just a big circular space, containing a long, round table with a holographic screen in the middle.

The first person to speak up was a hulking gorilla wearing some gray/white armour and a pair of glasses too small for his size. He was sitting in a rather big chair, looking down at a tablet before raising his head and glanced around the room to the rest of the people as he spoke.

“Do we have any leads on his location?”

The other people in the room began to shift themselves in place, keeping a light silence for a brief moment, before a blond woman that looked as she was in her late twenties, stood up and began to speak, her soft voice with a tint of an foreign accent filling the room, replacing the silence.

“He’s been off the radar for a month after he disappeared in China. Although we now have confirmation from a reliable source that he is still active. The last time he made any movement’s was a little under a week ago when he killed a former military commander in Rio.” She took a moment to breath, and to let any other agents but in with a comment before she continued. “But, we lost sight of him three days ago, after he presumably took a plane to Mumbai; India.”

The gorilla just listened in silence until the woman was done with her briefing. The first sound that came from him was just a low hum, but he shortly followed up with a proper response.

“Thank you very much Angela, as it stands we are in a deadlock right now. talon have been rather silent ever since the assassination.”

The gorilla tapped his tablet a couple of times as he spoke, the holographic screen changed from a series of pictures depicting the recent events, to an email sent by an unknown sender, containing pictures of the dead commander and some talon operatives shaking hands.

“These documents were sent to us shortly after the assassination by who we believe to be the assassin himself, the documents contain very sensitive information on a string of transactions between talon and the dead commander.”

A couple of agents leaned in to check the new information for themselves. The gorilla just gave a throaty cough, regaining the attention from the other agents. "Which seems to indicates that the commander was some kind of important asset to talon, even though we didn't know about him. ”

A man in a blue, white and red leather jacket with the engravings ‘76’, and donning some kind of red visor suddenly rose himself from his chair, his hands placed on the table as he leaned forward to get a better view of the gorilla.

“So what you are saying is that he has access to talon information that we don’t know of?”

With his raspy gruff voice, it came out of more as a statement, than an actual question. The gorilla pushed his glasses up slightly as he spoke.

“Yes, that would explain why talon are being so careful about this. This type of sensitive 

information would be of great value to the right people, especially for talon themselves.”

“Well why hasn't this guy just released all of the information to us yet, he is on our side right?”

The sudden question came from a rather cheery british girl, sitting in one of the chairs closest to the table. She looked to be in her mid twenties, wearing a skintight orange jumper, her spiky hair a deep brown and her eyes amber. Some kind of device was strapped to her chest, emitting a faint blue glow in the dark room.

The gorilla spoke up again after a heavy sigh.

“We don’t know that yet. As far as we can tell he is as much of a threat to us as he is to talon." He gave everyone in the room a brief glance as he spoke. "If he is in possession of talon information, then who knows what other kinds of information or tech he has at his disposal.”

The room fell silent for a few seconds before the brit spoke up again.

“Well if he’s out there kicking some talon arse, then he’s an alright bloke in my book!”

The girl was now standing up, looking around the room, full of spirit and enthusiasm. After a few seconds the gorilla sighed in defeat as he slumped back into his oversized chair.

“Although I don't share your optimism, I still think you are quite right. We are still in need of more agents, and he has already proven himself a very capable asset, and willing to cooperate to some extent. And as far as I can see, he hasn't been interfering with any of our operations so far.”

The gorilla took a little break in his speech, not long enough for anyone to interfere.

“But, we still need to be careful. He might be hostile if opposed, and we still have agent’s out there working dangerously close to some of his operations.”

It was now the man with the leather jackets turn to speak, he moved his hands from the table, and rose up to his full height, crossing his arms, looking rather menacing in the process.

“I think the best course of action, would be to send out a small crew to Mumbai. If we can get in contact with him, we may be able to get a clear picture of what his motives are, and possibly recruiting him into our ranks.”

The sound of small chatter was now filling the room, discussing the stated proposal. It wasn't long though before the man spoke up again as he changed the holographic image to a map of India.

“But in worst case scenario, if he proves himself to be an enemy to us, we would be able to capture, or neutralize him.”

The man sat down, and placed himself in the chair once again. It took a brief moment before the chatter ceased, and most of the people in the room nodded in agreement to the plan. 

The gorilla now spoke again as he watched the other members.

“Then it is decided. Lena, Soldier, Genji and Angela. You will be in charge of finding and confronting the target. Leave as soon as possible. The rest of you are to stand by for additional orders.”

He now rose from the chair and collected a few scattered papers and files of the table, neatly placing them under his massive arm.

“Be careful, this mission will be one with little information to go on. That was all, Overwatch, dismissed.”


End file.
